iLester
by Placido Borrelli
Summary: A simple Mp3 player sparks many feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly I've had this stuck in my head for a while. (well the first paragraph technically. rest just sorta happened.)

* * *

><p>One evening while Lester was watching the circuit with the other two Emperors, he put on a pair of ear buds and turned on the mp3 player attached to them. He jumped as a loud guitar blasted through the buds. He found the stop button and tapped it, then removed the buds to rub his ears."What are those?" Lester glanced at Placido, "Dunno, some sort of miniaturized speaker." Lester smirked, "why? Jealous?" Placido scoffed and looked away. Lester noticed that primo was wearing a pair and that he tapped something hidden in his robesleeve. Lester put his own pair back in and found a song called "pumped up kick-foster the people." The song started and a woman started singing. The tone reminded him of one of Luna's friends. The redheaded one that had a lot of rose cards, she had psychic abilities that mimicked the Emperors'(s) own to create real attacks… Akiza! That was it. The chorus came and Lester knew he could sing that part. There was another bit of 'Akiza' singing, the chorus, the 'Akiza' shouting run through an intercom system. There was a bit of whistling and Lester imaged Placido doing a sweep with a gun through a deserted street, but it sounded like tow people… Placido's lover mayhap? There came one more bit of chorus then the song ended. Lester pouted then hit replay. He filled out his vision with post Ark Cradle falling on New Domino City.<p>

* * *

><p>Jose looked at Lester and Placido. Placido was watching the circuit with mild disinterest Lester seemed to be napping. Another piece of the Circuit started activating. Jose tried to get Lester's attention. He resorted to using telepathy. Both Placido and Lester jumped and Placido's nose stared bleeding "What was that for?" Lester demanded as Placido wiped his nose. "I agree, what was that for?"" Placido's voice sounded nasally because he ha tilted his head back and pinched his nose close. "Neither of you were paying attention. Placido do not do that, it is disgraceful" "you're not the one with the bleeding nose." Lester chuckled as he hid something "What is that Lester?" "Nothing." Jose used his telepathic abilities to lift the object from Lester's hiding place. Jose's face reddened. "You should not be enjoying human things!" "Why not, Jose? A little music never hurt anybody," Placido stated, without nasal-voice. Lester laughed,"Tell that to the deaf guy." Jose glared at Placido. "YOU should know better, Placido! Lester we are above trivial human needs, we do not need enjoyment of things or the sorrow that goes with it, and Placido remember what happened when you loved someone?" "<strong>How <strong>**DARE**** you bring that up!" **Placido snapped, "I don't bring up the fact that you were a lonely old man needing company so you decided to recruit us into your twisted scheme!" Lester had shrunk back into his throne. "Placido I'm sure he didn't mean to…" the boy whispered. "Whatever, I'm leaving." "Placido you cannot leave Yliaster, you were chosen for this." "**Shut up**, you old fool! You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Primo threw a punch at Jose, who caught it. Placido then kneed him in the groin. He opened a portal and left. "Guess he needs a little nap," Lester joked halfheartedly.

* * *

><p>Placido paced in a secluded area of the park. <em>Where did that bastard get the thought that he could tell me off?<em> He thought. "Pace anymore and you'll wear a hole into the dirt." Primo glanced up to see Lester wearing a school uniform. "What are you doing here?" Placido asked. "I wanted to know why you stood up for me." "Because, that— fool needs to learn that he can't tell us what to do." Lester shook his head and sat down. "I know it's more than that." Placido sighed and sat down beside Lester. "I guess it's just that I'm tired of waiting. I want to see Her again, even seeing that little nit Bruno would be nice." "Remember what happened last time you saw Bruno…" Placido near growled in irritation. Why did people continue to remind him of that? "Its kind of hard to forget birthing a babe." "True," Lester made a face, "I guess." Placido had put the childe up for adoption, he'd left it open if he could find Her again. They might be able to start a family. Placido lay back with a contented sight. Starting a family would be nice. Wait, Primo jackknifed up, how would he find the child? "That doesn't help." "Are you reading my mind?" Primo asked Lester. "Huh? No." Placido glanced at the two blue haired children. He recognized the signer girl but not the boy. "Uh, Luna, I think we should go." The boy started moving towards the girl. "Why Leo? If he wanted to hurt us he would have done so already." Luna crossed her arms. "Because, they want to take over the world! Not to mention Lester's tried to kill you!" Lester stood up, his face as red as his hair. "I didn't want to! I don't want to hurt her at all!" Leo shouted something but Primo had tuned him out. "Do they usually fight like this?" he asked Luna. "Mm-hmm, but I don't blame them. They both want to protect me." "Do you want to know something?" "What?" "Lester likes you. More than friendship. Jose doesn't want us to become attached. I understand what he means but… No one should be forced to keep from enjoying another company."

Luna looked at the grey haired guy that had been talking to her. He seemed to be controlling, well attempting to control, his emotions. "You okay?" the guy looked at Luna. "Huh? Yea. It's just…" he shook his head, "you wouldn't understand." "Let's go, Luna. I knew we shouldn't have come" "shouldn't have come? Lester…" "I know is shouldn't of done it but… well… you know the feeling. I mean primo…" Lester let out an exasperated sigh. "I was going to say, if Jose asks I won't say anything." "Oh." Yusei rode up on his duel runner. "Hey, Yusei! Over here!" Leo wave his hands above his head. Yusei walked over and Primo glared at him. "Come on, Lester we better go." "Okay. Bye guys." The two emperors walked off and Luna looked at them as they walked away wondering how human they really were. "Why were they talking to you?" Yusei asked as he watched the two emperors walk away. "I don't really know but they did reveal a lot about who they were." Yusei looked at Luna. "What did they reveal?" "I'm not telling. I don't think they meant to say what they did." Yusei nodded, "Well you should get going home. Your parents are worried."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Placido?" Jose asked Lester. "Dunno. His room maybe?" Jose sighed, "Do you mind getting him?" "I'm not suicidal." "Lester..." "Okay, okay. Just give me back my Mp3." Jose glared at Lester but gave him back the device. Lester put it in his pocket and teleported to Placido's room.

* * *

><p>Placido walked the well worn path in the park. It was a calm evening. Calm but cold. He pulled his jacket tightly about his shoulders. He watched the couples walk home together. He wondered how many could understand his pain. None could. A girl sat all by her lone some. He approached her. He stopped a few feet behind her wondering if she had a boy friend. "Don't come any closer." "I wasn't going to hurt you." The girl smirked, "that's what they all say." She turned around. "Oh! Sorry. You're from Team New World, right?" "Yeah. Just out for a walk." "Don't you have a girl to walk with?" Placido paused, and then smiled, "not at the moment." "Well then you have one now." Placido started walking again and the girl followed. "So were you from?" "A place you never heard of, and hope fully will never get to see." "Wow all cryptic. You sure I've never heard of it?" "Positive. Why were you here all by yourself?" "I was looking for a story. There's something special going on tonight. I wanted to get a story from some of the couples but I guess it's better to get it from yourself." "This can be true, but there are things you'd rather not know yourself." The girl smiled. "Ooo, playing hard to get?" "No just telling the truth." "You seem like you hurt." "I do but you wouldn't understand it. No one would." The girl furrowed her brow. "How would you know?" "Because, there are some things that only one person can understand." "You're strange, but I know stranger." Placido looked at the girl. "You would." He winked at her. "Wait… do I know you?" "Took you long enough." "Placido! Oh my, this is…" the girl looked away. "I shouldn't be talking to you. What would Jacky think?" "Are you meaning Jack Atlas?" "Yeah." Placido barely contained his laughter. "Well now. It shall be interesting to see how he reacts when he finds out." "Finds out what? Don't tell anyone. I beg you!" "You're the one who said his nickname." "Well, don't tell anyone! I don't care how strong you are I'll kill you if I found out that you told!" "Death threats aren't your cup of tea," Jack Atlas said as he walked up. "What're you doing with my girl?" Placido glanced at Jack then turned his head quickly as if the blonde were a disgusting sewer rat. "Speaking with her. How long has it been since you bathed?" "Since this morning." "Better get a better deodorant then, you smell like carp." "Why you-!" The girl laughed nervously, "Jacky I don't think you should do that…" Jack lunged towards Placido who sidestepped. "Better work on that balance too, can't having you fall during the WRGP. That would provide a messy show." Placido walked off, leaving the two to enjoy the festivities. Once he was far enough away, he climb a tree and wept. Why did Fate seem to like to torture him? Why was it that he had to be the one to lose his love? He looked at the stars and the Ark Cradle. Soon it would happen. And when it did everyone would know his pain. He smiled weakly at the thought. He'd rather have Her than to take away another's just so they know the pain but it seems Fate decided that everyone should lose their lovers than he be granted his again. He calmed some and watched the festival for a while then went back to his chambers.<p> 


End file.
